Printers are electrical devices, such as computer peripherals, which make human-readable representations of graphics or text on paper or physical media. Printers generally operate by using a print nozzle to deposit inks at predetermined positions on a printing surface of the medium to form an image. Mobile printers are printers that are portable and compact that permit printing on unconventional and traditional media at arbitrary orientations.